Sakura's Little Wolf
by Necromancer Gora
Summary: The human race starts to slowly fade from existence, when the lycanthrope appeared, disturbing the balance between men and beast, and slowly one by one, they become extinct
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to do with it_**

**Sakura's Little Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

_The human race starts to slowly fade from existence, when the lycanthrope appeared, disturbing the balance between men and beast, and slowly one by one, they become extinct._

- - -

Looking down upon a large estate, located somewhere in Hong Kong, we find a young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Then we hear a women's voice cry out, "Xiaolang! Get in here right now!"

The boy sighed then called back, "Yes mother. Right away," then swiftly lept out of the tree he was resting in.

Xiaolang's POV:

Hong Kong

My name is Xiaolang Li, or as my pen pall from Japan calls me, Syaoran. I have just turned 14, which as my mother, Yelin Li, keeps telling me is a very important time in my life, and no she is not talking necessarily about school. It is important because of what I am, a Lycanthrope, a man-beast, or in my case, a literal werewolf. For us lycanthropes, we must undergo a trial called "Right of Passage", when they turn 14, in order to be considered an adult. The trial consists mostly on being able to survive in a country, randomly chosen, for at least 1 year, without being killed. Of course, easier said than done because lycanthropes have a hard time controlling their beast powers, and when they metamorph or "Go Beast" as we say, humans tend to overreact. Also, unlike the myths about lycanthropes which say that we can only Go Beast during the full moon, we actually can transform anytime we want as long as we are wearing this special type of ring called a "Morph Ring", it also prevents our minds from going completely beast, and allows us to retain some of the attributes of our beast forms, but we still can't do anything about that Full Moon thing. One last thing about lycanthropes is that, of course, not all of us have a wolf as our "Spirit Animal", or the animal that our powers are based off of. Now back to the situation at hand.

"What took you so long Xiaolang," asked my mother.

"I was taking a nap, thank you very much," I replied.

"Well then, I am sure you know what today is," she inquired.

"Of course," I replied, "today is the day when I have to start my Right of Passage."

Yelin nodded then said, "That's right. Now I am sure you are wondering what country you have been assigned to."

I simply said, "Sure."

"Tomoeda, Japan," was all she said.

Normal POV:

Tomoeda

We find ourselves looking down on a young girl, with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, whom slowly wakes up. "Sakura," calls out a voice, "It's time to get ready for school!"

"I'll be right down," cries out.

- - -

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 14 years old, and just started attending high-school. I guess you could say that I am just an ordinary high school girl. If only that were true. Let's just say that no ones life has been normal, or at least not since _IT _happened. But I'm not going to get into details.

- - -

Sakura dashed madly around her room in an attempt to get ready for school. Then she went down stairs only to come encountered with, whom else, her family. "Good morning," said her family, but then her brother added, "kaijuu."

"I am not a kaijuu," Sakura exclaimed as she stomped angrily on her brother's foot. Her brother, Toya, was 19, in college, and was very popular with the ladies, but Sakura never really understood why. "Hello father," Sakura said, in a significantly better mood. Her father, Fujitaka, was in Sakura's opinion, almost the complete opposite of Toya; he was smart, kind, and basically could do anything.Sakura quickly gobbled down her breakfast, slipped on her skates and was off to school.

Sakura was just skating along when she heard a low gurgle. She turned towards the sound only to find a hideous black blob of goo, with one large eye, looking straight at her. It was a demon.

Sakura quickly stuck out her hand towards the demon and chanted, "_Mahouteki Kaze Misairu(1)!_"

Her hand flashed a pale yellowish color, and then a glittering ball of vapor shot towards the demon. When the ball struck, the demon let out an anguished cry, and then it disintegrated. Sakura sighed then continued her trip to school, having no idea that she was being watched by someone, or even, something.

* * *

Magic Wind Missle(1) 

_**Well this is my second fan fiction and it will most likely progress very slowly for a while. That's all I'm saying.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything to do with it**_

_**Arigatou to all that have reviewed my story so far. **_

**_Now onto "Sakura's Kinshou Ookami", or "Sakura's Little Wolf"

* * *

_**

Chapter 2- Sono Arata Oshiego

The New Student

Normal POV:

We last left off with Sakura having just slain a demon. Anyways, we now find that she has gotten to school and is now franticly trying to get to homeroom before the final bell. Somehow she just barely makes it.

"Hello," she says to her friends as she sits at her seat near the back of the class.

"Hello," replies her best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, is also 14 and has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She has long raven hair, bright amethyst eyes, and has one of the most beautiful singing voices around. "Quiet down class," said their teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada, and everyone immediately stopped their conversations to listen.

"I am sure you are all anxious about the magic test tomorrow," said Mr. Terada as everyone murmured in agreement, "So, I have decided to make today a field day, so you all can practice."

Ok, I am pretty sure you all are lost now, so allow me to explain. First of all, remember when Sakura thought, "ever since _IT _happened," in the previous chapter? Well _IT _actually is when Lycanthropes came into existence, about 1,500 years ago. Shortly after, demons started appearing so humans came to the conclusion that lycanthropes were just another form of demon, but with a more human appearance. So, ever since then, humans around the globe have been tested shortly after being born, to see if they have any magic. If so then they will be enrolled at a special school where they can learn to use this power against the demons and lycanthropes. Now back to our main story.

"Settle down class," Mr. Terada said sternly, "Before we go outside, I would like to introduce you all to a new student, would everyone please welcome, Syaoran Li."

Then, a young boy with brown hair and amber eyes walked into the classroom. Syaoran bowed respectfully to the class as Mr. Terada said, "Now where shall you sit? Ahh, how about the seat behind Sakura Kinomoto? Sakura please stand."

Sakura stood up and Syaoran walked over and sat down. "Alright class, lets heads outside," said Mr. Terada.

About 30 minutes later:

"_Mahouteki koori misairu(1)_," Sakura cried out as a small blast of ice shot out of her hand.

Tomoyo smiles at her best friend and says, "That's great Sakura. You are getting better at it."

Sakura sighs then replies, "I don't know Tomoyo. I just can't seem to get the hang of ice spells. I mean, wind magic is a breeze for me but everything else…"

"You know what your problem is," somebody suddenly asks Sakura.

"HHHOOOOEEEEEEE," screams Sakura as she jumps 10 feet into the air. She then turns toward the voices owner only to find Syaoran standing there, a blank expression on his face. "Your problem isn't that you are bad at ice magic, it is the way you hold yourself in your stance," he then explained to her, "You are holding yourself too stiffly to allow mana to flow freely through your body. You say that you are naturally good at wind magic, but that is only because it is your base element."

"Ok," Sakura replied, "Then what should I do."

Syaoran continued with his explanation, "If you want to properly perform magic that is not of your element then you have to relax, let your body just loosen out. Now try it."

"Fine," Sakura said, "I'll try it."

Sakura did as instructed and let her body relax then she tried the incantation again, "_Mahouteki koori misairu!" _This time, instead of a blast of ice the size of a ping pong ball, a grapefruit sized one shot out instead. "Hey it worked," Sakura cried out happily.

She turned towards Syaoran to thank him but he was already gone.

The Next Day:

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Terada says to his class, "I hope everyone got a good night sleep for today's test. Now everyone take out a pencil for the written portion."

Everyone did as instructed while Mr. Terada passed out the test.

"Now, begin" said Mr. Terada when he was done.

- - -

**_I am just going to show you what the test looks like with all the correct answers underlined. This is not, I repeat, not what Sakura's or Syaoran's test looks like._**

- - -

1. What are the four basic elements? Earth, Wind, Water, Fire

2. What is the word for the term werewolf? Lycanthrope

3. What are the correct symbols, in order, when casting the written spell, _Summon Earth Golem_? 地球のゴーレムを呼び出しなさい

4. When fighting an ice demon, what element would be the strongest against it? Fire

5. What is the incantation for the African spell, _Amazon Hunter_?_ Amasone jager_

- - -

"Ok everyone," Mr. Terada finally said after about 30 minutes, "Put your pencils down and head outside for the physical portion of the test."

Outside:

"Alright listen up everyone," said the instructor for the physical portion, "This test will be a little different from what you're used to. Instead of demonstrating the correct use of spells on practice targets, you will be tested by fighting summoned monsters. Tomoyo Daidouji, you're up first."

Tomoyo walked up to the inspector and waited patiently for the monsters to be summoned. "Ready, Set, Go," cried out the inspector, "K_oumajutsu inago ishuu(2)!"_

A medium-sized swarm of locusts appeared in front of Tomoyo, but she just calmly chanted, "Kiyasume _songu(3)." _A glittering mist protruded out from her body towards the monsters, and when it came in contact with them, the fell asleep instantly. "Very good. Next up is Sakura Kinomoto." Same thing happened here but instead Sakura used a strong gust of wind to blow the locusts away. One by one the line of students dwindled down till only one remained, Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran Li," the inspector simply said, "I have received orders from your old school to summon a different monster for you. Are you sure that you want me to do so?"

Syaoran just smirked and nodded his head. "Ok then. Your funeral," cried out the inspector, "_Koumajutsu hisan hebi(4)!"_

Then, a large, hideous winged serpent appeared in front of Syaoran, baring its fangs threateningly at him. Everyone gasped at what they saw, not knowing what would happen. Syaoran on the other hand, just muttered, "That's the best they could come up with?"

- - -

The serpent made the first strike by lunging at Syaoran, jaws wide and fangs glistening. Syaoran just simply hopped out of the way, but the serpent reacted by spitting a long stream of acid at him. It hit him head on, and everyone cried out in shock, thinking that h was dead. Boy were they ever wrong.

Syaoran leaped straight up into the air, so that the sun was behind him, causing everyone to squint their eyes in attempts to see him. Then he pulled out a black pendant from inside his uniform and cried out, "_Mahouteki dougu(5)!"_

The pendent flashed and then a sword with a golden hilt appeared in his hand. Syaoran came plunging down as he chanted, "_Ikazuchi misairu renda(6)!"_

About a dozen magic missiles made of crackling with electricity appeared around him then shot out towards the serpent, which cried out in pain as each of the projectiles touched its scaly hide. But Syaoran was far from through with it.

Smirking, he stuck out his hand towards the beast, and chanted, "_Kusari raikou(7)!_"

Lightning lanced out from his fingertips, arcing and twisting like hundreds of little snakes, each wrapping its coils around the serpent, binding it to the point it couldn't breathe. As the serpent fell limp to the ground, Syaoran rushed at it, sword raised high. When he was within reach of the beast, he swung his sword down with such force and accuracy that it probably could've cut space and time.

Syaoran smirked as his sword turned back into a pendent, and as the serpent lay in the dirt lifelessly with a long, deep cut splitting its head in two.

* * *

Magic Ice Missile (1) 

Summoning Demons Locust Swarm (2)

Soothing Song (3)

Summoning Demons Flying Serpent (4)

Magic Tool (5)

Thunder Missile Barrage (6)

Chain Lightning (7)


End file.
